Tokens
by PatientlyWriting
Summary: He isn't sure what it is or where it came from but all of a sudden these glowing circular things called "tokens" are able to raise his "stats." What are "stats" even supposed to be anyways...


Title: Tokens

Summary: He isn't sure what it is or where it came from but all of a sudden these glowing circular things called "tokens" are able to raise his "stats." What are "stats" even supposed to be anyways...

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Warning: I do not have a beta reader.

Date: 30/08/2013

* * *

It was during the Wave mission when Naruto first saw it.

That speck of light glinting on the grass near the herbs. He would have missed it if he hadn't agreed to help the strange girl named Haku with her herb-picking task.

"Do you see that?" Naruto asks her.

Haku pauses in her herb picking and looks questionably at him.

"That spark. It's glowing." He tells her.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Naruto-san." She admits, looking very confused.

Naruto doesn't think twice about it before his hand touches it and he feels as if his entire world fades away.

He freezes in surprise as Haku disappears as well as his entire surroundings.

"WELCOME!" a voice booms as those letters actually appear in front of him out of nowhere. Not to mention, the letters are _also_ floating on thin air.

"W-What!?" Naruto stumbles back.

"You have entered _the game_! Congratulations!" the mysterious voice says again. It comes from all directions and also nowhere at once.

"Who's there!? Where are you!?" Naruto demands. _What a cowardly opponent_, Naruto thinks inwardly.

"I can hear your thoughts and I am a GM! Gamemaster! You'll never see me so don't bother to ask what I even look like!" The voice says, "I'm also supposed to be impartial... but I should at least _tell_ you _some_ things!"

"Tell me what!? Where am I!? What is a Gamemaster thingy!?"

The voice just laughs and a smiley face ":D" actually appears into thin air, replacing the "WELCOME!" words.

Naruto glares infuriated at his blank surroundings.

"Well... this is a game that can _change_ your life for the better! You just found your_ first_ token! You can use it to increase your [Character Statistics] or save up for special features that will come out later when you reach level 10! For now, here are your stats!"

The smiley face fades and words appear in thin air again.

Core Statistics:  
Level: 1  
Health Points: 100  
Stamina Points: 100  
Chakra Points: 5000

Character Statistics:  
Strength: 3  
Dexterity: 2  
Intelligence: 0  
Luck: 10  
Remaining Tokens: 1

Secondary Statistics:  
Attack: 2~6  
Critical Rate: 20  
Physical Defense: 6  
Chakra Defense: 0  
Weapon Accuracy: 6  
Chakra Accuracy: 5  
Weapon Avoidability: 4  
Chakra Avoidability: 0  
Speed: 6  
Jump: 3

"Here's a hint! Increase your intelligence because unfortunately... you are_ stupid_! You are lucky that stats can't be negative... otherwise, you'd be dumber than a troll!"

Naruto snarls and bares his teeth.

The voice just laughs again. "You have one token! Pick a stat to raise!"

"Intelligence," he grumbles.

"Here are your new stats!" The voice chirps.

The words in front of Naruto changes.

Core Statistics:  
Level: 1  
Health Points: 100  
Stamina Points: 100  
Chakra Points: 5000

Character Statistics:  
Strength: 3  
Dexterity: 2  
Intelligence: 1  
Luck: 10  
Remaining Tokens: 0

Secondary Statistics:  
Attack: 2~6  
Critical Rate: 20  
Physical Defense: 6  
Chakra Defense: 2  
Weapon Accuracy: 6  
Chakra Accuracy: 7  
Weapon Avoidability: 4  
Chakra Avoidability: 2  
Speed: 6  
Jump: 3

"Don't you feel smarter?" The voice teases.

Naruto isn't laughing.

"This is your new device to communicate with me for quests and stuff!" The voice cheerfully says before a strange cellphone-like thing appears in front of Naruto out of nowhere.

Naruto stares at it suspiciously.

"Go on, take it!" The voice prods. Naruto reluctantly reaches out a hand and takes hold of the device.

All of a sudden, he's back to where he was before, in the clearing with Haku.

"Eh... Haku?" Naruto says hesitantly, in his hand the device is still there.

Haku behaves as if nothing happened, "What is it, Naruto-san?" Her hand is on the same herb she was about to pick before Naruto touched the spark of light.

Naruto holds out the device in his hand towards Haku. "Do you see this?"

"I don't see anything except your hand, Naruto-san." Haku says patiently with confusion before going back to picking herbs.

"Nevermind, it's nothing." Naruto finally says. He stuffs the device into his pocket and lets go. The device doesn't stay in his pocket. It reappears in front of him in thin air. Naruto stares at it. He tries moving away from it and it follows him. He shrugs his shoulders helplessly and begins helping Haku with picking herbs again.


End file.
